


Meet The Pack

by RhysieBaby



Series: ZellerGraham oneshots [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Zellergraham - Freeform, dogs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysieBaby/pseuds/RhysieBaby
Summary: Brian and Will have been together for quiet sometime now and this is the first time Brian visits Will at his house,,,Needless to say he is shocked at the amount of dogs.
Relationships: Will Graham/Brian Zeller
Series: ZellerGraham oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Meet The Pack

((The dogs and their names, THIS IS IMPORTANT INFO PEOPLE!!!))

Will sat out side on his porch as he waited for Brian, It would be the first time Brian has been to his house as well as he would be meeting Wills dogs for the first time. Will has Talked to Brian about having a few dogs but he never really mentioned how much, He didn’t know how Brian would feel about six dogs and that made him slightly worried. As far as He knew Brian liked dogs and Wills pack wasn't a bad bunch, they were all very well trained.

After a Few minutes of being lost in his thoughts he heard a Car pull up and his dogs got excited and started barking, Running over to see exactly who had shown up.

Once The other male stepped out of the Car he could see Brians slightly shocked expression, Will could feel butterflies in his stomach and they weren’t the good kind. He wasn’t sure on How Brian felt on having six dogs, he was slightly relieved when Zellers shocked expression turned into the smile as he kneeled down to greet the dogs. Seeing Brian getting along with his dogs definitely was a sight for sore eyes, Watching The other man laugh like a child on Christmas brought him a warm feeling.

Will smiled slightly while looking at them, Only to have his Gaze Caught by Zeller which made him instantly look away and Clear his throat,,, slightly embarrassed. Brian stood up and strolled over to Will and grabbed him gently by the waist and kissed his forehead “So you gonna Tell me their names or are you gonna stand here and look pretty?” He said obviously teasing, which earned a Hard eye roll from Will.

“Well Brian, This is Max, Zoe, Buster, Harley, Jack, Ellie and last but not least Winston, guys This Is Brian.” He introduced The dogs to Brian and Brian to the dogs.

He had a good feeling about this.


End file.
